


And I think to myself...

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Are fluffy spite fics a thing, Bucky is 44, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I just really needed this out there, Kids, Married Life, One Shot, Oneshot, Shuri POV, Winterprincess deserves all the happiness, coz this is also a spite fic, shuri is 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Find me on tumblrhereAnd shoot me a message if ya like I wanna make friends!





	And I think to myself...

She wakes up to a soft brightness filtering through her curtains, unlike what she’d gotten used to the past couple months signalling the change from the frosty dark winter days to the warmth filled spring. The gentle rays of sunlight warm her face, penetrating her eyes rousing her from her resting state. Shedding herself of the last vestiges of sleep, she stretches her limbs, her feet hitting another pair, a grumbling sound emanating from the owner. 

“hmm mornin” She hears him say, surprised that he’s up as early as she is. Generally, she’s the first one up and he rises an hour later. Unusual for a man such as him with military experience: You’d think ten years spent in army service would have made him an early bird, but James loved his sleep. 

Making her way across the room, she draws back the curtains, luminescence flooding every corner, basking the area in shades of cotton candy that adorned the sky. She watches Bucky squint at the intrusion, still half-awake, she takes a moment to admire her husband. The light casts an amber glow to his drowsy face, highlighting the softness that only she knows is there.   

He catches her watching him and shoots her a smile. A full one at that, not his normal half-crooked smirk. Her cheeks turn hot and she can’t help but look at the floor to hide her blushing face. Five years of marriage and he’s still able to reduce her into a pile of goo with a simple smile. He shuffles towards her and places a chaste kiss on her forehead. Wrapping her arms about him, she pulls at his form to place her own on his lips.  

  
Her mouth moves against his as he deepens the kiss, his hands settling on her waist drawing her body impossibly near to him. It’s suffocating in the most pleasant manner and if she could she would never stop kissing him. Eventually she draws back for a breath of air.    
   
“Good morning to you too. Someone’s in a good mood today” She states, her chest beating and out of breath.     
   
“Just glad to spend the day with you is all darlin” He responds in that sweet accent of his that makes her go weak at the knees. She tugs at his arm pulling him forward into another kiss when her ears perk up at the poorly shushed giggling behind their door.    
   
“Looks like we’re all up.” He whispers as he creeps his way to the slightly ajar bedroom door where the sounds originated from. He opens the rest of the door suddenly, revealing Bathandwa's retreating form, squealing sounds following him as he runs away. Bucky catches up to him snatching his little chubby body in his arms, wildly swinging him around.

Her heart swells at the sight in front of her. Their relationship hadn’t always been smooth sailing. there were times she felt tempted to give in to what the majority said and end it with Bucky. Thinking back, she is more than glad she never did. Her little family had brought her joy unimaginable the past five years.    
   
Bucky transfers Thandwa to his mother when his short arms reach out pulling her out of that train of thought. She takes him with a slight huff when his full weight is placed on her.   
   
   
“James our baby is growing big!” she exclaims to which he nods his head in agreement. At three years of age her sweet baby will eat almost anything.     
   
_Probably takes after his father_ she muses,a smile tagging at her lips. Her stomach grumbles at the thought of food, to which she is reminded she should make breakfast. Passing Thandwa back to James, she heads on to the kitchen to cook for her family. From downstairs she can hear the jazzy tunes of one Louis Armstrong in the background. Her body wakes up, swaying to the lively trumpet sound filling their home.    
   
By the time she’s done with breakfast and setting up the table, James and their son have made their way down. Conversation is made by their son who zealously recounts his first week of pre-k to her only interrupted by either of them reminding him to eat.    
   
_I see trees of green, red roses too_

_I see them bloom for me and you_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world_    
   
At the song switch, Bucky make his way to where she is seated. Extending one arm to her he pulls her into his chest bodies moving together to the rich timbre sound of Louis Armstrong. He dips and twirls her, eliciting mirthful laughter from her as she loses herself to her husband.     
   
Deciding he’s had enough of being left out, Thandwa calls out to his parents a frown playing on his face at being ignored. Unwrapping himself of Shuri, Bucky gets him out of his seat, Thandwa’s sticky hands wrapping around his neck as Bucky’s own hands find Shuri again, the three of them all rocking together.    
_I hear babies crying, I watch them grow_

_They’ll learn much more than I’ll never know_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world_

_Yes, I think to myself what a wonderful world_  

 As the song comes to an end she thinks, this is how it’s supposed to be. Waking up Saturday morning to the love of her life, dancing around the kitchen with their child, nowhere to go and nothing to do but watch their beautiful baby boy grow.

_Yes, I think to myself what a wonderful world_ _._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [ here](https://leodicaprih0e.tumblr.com) And shoot me a message if ya like I wanna make friends!


End file.
